To mend a broken heart
by Morobutt
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are having problems will they be able to mend there broken hearts or will there actions draw a rift between them sending them there separate ways?
1. Chapter 1

Read Me! – I would like to take this time to point out that I have comprehension problems, dyslexia and spelling problems. I dropped out of college and lost my first job because of this. I'll be upfront with you all. I am not comfortable having people pointing my mistakes out where people can see them it makes me feel no more than an inch and feel as if I am stupid. I don't mind if people PM or e-milling me about them... I would just like some dignity that's all.

I also would like to point out that I do not have any claim to nor own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha I am just typing a fanfic about them is all.

* * *

"Leave out all the rest"

By Morobutt

Chapter 1

"Do you know the price of love  
Do you know the price of fear  
If you know the cost of everything  
Your love seems too dear  
Do you know what it would take  
to drive me away  
If I've made mistakes  
I'm not about to admit them anyway"

Somewhere by Circ

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in the normal time line when Kagome woke up. She had gotten mad at Inuyasha the night before for being such a jerk and stormed off back to her time. He had hurt her heart this time; Kagome had made such a lovely lunch for the whole group to share but Inuyasha would rather eat a cup of soup then what she made. Kagome had yet to get out of bed; she rolled over from her back to her tummy and cried in to her pillow. Kagome sobs could be heard all throughout the house.

It wouldn't be until late evening till she came out of her room, and even her mother heard her crying but she did not ask what was going when Kagome sat down to eat dinner with the rest of the family. Kagome didn't eat much just a few egg rolls and that was it, and she went back to her room.

In the meantime Inuyasha sat up in his tree his arms folded with a look of Thought on his face. Miroku stepped out from Kaede's hut and looked around for Inuyasha; Miroku spotted him at once in the bare tree and made his way over. Inuyasha knew that Miroku was on his way because his scent was carried to his nose on the wind.

Without even looking down at Miroku he said "I don't want to talk about this right now" and he closed his eyes. Miroku looked up at him and said back "well at least can you go and get Kagome and then maybe we can get back to our Quest?" Inuyasha ears twitched as he listened to the monk. All that Miroku can hear was the sound of hiss coming from up with in the tree.

"Oh come off it everyone knows you like Kagome and you're the only one that can bring her back here" Miroku yelled up at Inuyasha. This was true out of every one in their group only Inuyasha and Kagome can go through The Bone-Eaters Well. Inuyasha would hear none of this and turned his back to Miroku who just gave a sigh and walked back to tell the others that it would be some time before he would go and get her.

After Miroku left Inuyasha, he stood up and looked around to see if Miroku was still hiding in the bushes or behinds the trees. Inuyasha sniffed the air, satisfied he did not pick up any of his comrades scents he jumped down from the tree and ran to the well. Again taking great care to make sure he was not being watched, still he sniffed the air and hopped into the well.

When Inuyasha came out of the well it was night in Kagome times. He quietly walked from the well to the side of the house where Kagome's room is and jumped on to her ruff then on to the ledge of the open window; he popped his head in to find her asleep in bed. Inuyasha sighed and hopped in to Kagome's room not making a sound; the only light in her room besides the moon light from outside was from the clock on her nightstand that read 1:00 am. Inuyasha gave a yawn and walked over to the window to the left of her desk and sat down and folded his arms in to his robe and laid tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder. He sat like this for some time just watching Kagome until he fell asleep.

Kagome woke several hours later she just laid there in her bed thinking of how she left. She rolled over to get out of bed and screamed when she saw that Inuyasha was in her room; Kagome's screams woke him up and he jumped up with his sword drawn ready for someone to go after him. Kagome was mad with anger and her face was red. She went to her dresser next to Inuyasha and grabbed something to put on for the day and walked out of her room. "What a fool… what does he think he's doing?" Kagome asked herself as she went to the bathroom and started a bath. Inuyasha put his sword away and sat down on her bed and waited for her to come back.

Kagome slowly got in to the hot tub; it felt as good to her as she just soaked her aches away from sleeping on the hard ground in the Warring States time. When Kagome came out she walked back to her room and sat down at her desk and went to work on past homework for school. She could hear a voice from behind her speaking to her

"Well aren't you going say anything" Inuyasha asked as he just watched her from the bed.

Kagome turned around and said "why should I say anything to you… why don't you just go back to the others?" she said and she went back to her work.

"Because I can't… not without you" at this time Inuyasha was speaking out loud and did not mean for Kagome to hear this and when he noticed Kagome's face go red as she looked at him his face went red as well.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt… really I didn't; why don't you come back the others miss you" Inuyasha said and 'by other I mean myself' he thought as he got up from her bed.

"Oh I get it I am still dreaming aren't I?" Kagome asked herself as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"No you're not" he said as he moved toward her and pulled her to him. "This is not a dream Kagome" he whispers in her ear and he bent his head down and gave her a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

Kagome was shocked, this wasn't a dream. She wanted so badly to push him away but didn't because it felt right to her. Inuyasha lightly placed his hands on her shoulders and then lightly pushed her back; he looked down in her eyes and said "I am sorry... The stuff you made wasn't bad at all" and when he was done he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and let her go and walked back over to her bed.

"let's go back, I bet Shippo misses me" she said as she walked over to her desk and picked up her yellow back pack, "I'll bring goodies for every one she said as she begin on her way out of her room and down stairs, she stopped next to Inuyasha and patted him on the head and said "and of course some cups of soup for you to" and she walked out of the room humming as she went down stairs, Inuyasha sighed and got up and followed her.

When Inuyasha got to the end of the stairs he could see Sota playing a video game on the TV in the living room. He didn't want to be bothered with him right then so he went on his way down the hall to the kitchen and found Kagome going throw the cabarets. He pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. "Do we really need to bring all of this stuff?" he asked as he saw her turn around her arms full of food and goodies. She didn't say anything but smiled and filled her back pack and said "let's go"

They went out through the side door and where on their way when they ran in to Grandpa, Inuyasha didn't like him much at all. Grandpa always thought he knew everything that happened with the shrine. Inuyasha always thought of him as an old wind bag.

Kagome called out as they reached the well hut "I am going back… I won't be home for a week or so"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome opened the door to the well. He didn't really want to go back to face the others. He gave a soft short and grabbed Kagome in one arm and used the other arm to steady himself as he jumped in to the well with her. A few minutes later they could hear and smell the area around the well. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and jumped out of the well; they stopped and rested for a while before going to the village. When they got to Kaede's hut they didn't see any sign that Sango or Miroku where around. They open the door to the hut and found Shippo a sleep next to Kirara and Sango and Kaede making something to eat, but still no sign of Miroku.

"Hay old hag where's Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kaede and her soup pot. Kaede looked up from her pot and sighed at him. "I have no idea where that monk went, why do not use your nose to find him Inuyasha instead of yelling at me" Kaede said as she left the pot to go see Kagome.

Kagome sat her bag down near the door and took her shoes off. She sighed happily seeing Shippo the fox cub a sleep. She went over and picked him up in her arms and holds him close. She did miss the little cub dearly. Shippo stayed a sleep for some time in her arms. Inuyasha had left a bit after Kaede told him to go look for the monk.

Shippo woke well Kagome and Kaede where talking about what had happen between Inuyasha and Kagome the night before. Shippo did not here much of what was said but he was glad to be in Kagome's arms. She was like a mother to the fox cub. Shippo hugged Kagome and ran outside to play without another word. Kagome was sad to see him go but didn't think much of it, she sighed and got up and she too went outside the hut just in time to see Inuyasha dragging the monk back to the hut. "Oh my... what happened, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she came running up to them. "Oh nothing, this dumb ass thought it would be I nice idea to sleep by himself out in the woods, looks like he was waiting for us" Inuyasha said as he dropped the monk near the door of the hut.

"Inuyasha… can we talk?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and said "about what?"

Kagome looked at him with a pleading look and he gave in. "oh all right, Shippo we well be back soon" he said and then looked the fox cub in the eye and said in a growl type voice "and that means do not follow us". With that said Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and they walked together till they got to the well. Kagome sat down next to the well and looked up at Inuyasha from where she sat. "Come on have a seat" she said as she patted the ground next to her. Inuyasha sighed and did as he was asked.

"Look I know you '**_like' _**me, why not just come out and say it" Kagome said as she looked the other way pretending to be watching something to her right. Inuyasha was shocked he didn't think she would come right out and say it like that. He blushed and looked down.

"And what if I do… I don't need to say it" Inuyasha said still looking down. Kagome turned around and grabbed him by the hair that hanged by his cheeks and he was made to look at her now. "What did you say?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked over to the left and didn't say anything. Kagome sighed "this was a stupid idea" she said as she let go of Inuyasha's hair and stood up and began to walk away. In a moment Inuyasha grabbed her hand, pulled her on top of him "it was not stupid" he said softly as he looked her in the eye, his golden eyes filled of love and lust. Kagome became lost in his eyes she rested her head on his chest and sighed and asked softly "why didn't you just come out and say what you felt about me?" Inuyasha placed his left and on her back and said to her in her ear "because I don't know if where being watched"

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed like that for some time; just laying there. Kagome had falling asleep well listing to Inuyasha heart beat in his chest. He patted her on the head as he sighed softly "_this feels so right, I hope we can stay like this forever_" he thought as he closed his eye and feel a sleep. Sometime later he woke to find that Kagome had gotten up but her scent was still in the air and was not far from him. He sat up and placed his left hand on the well to steady himself as he got up. Inuyasha sniffed the air as he tried to find Kagome; it wasn't too hard to find her, she left a scent trail as she went. Inuyasha founded her on the other side of the clearing picking some herbs. He walked up to her "which one is that" he asked thinking he had an idea of which herb it was. Kagome picked up the herb's she had picked and placed them in her left arm well taking just one and holding it for Inuyasha to see. "This one is the one that stings all the time when I use it on you" she said as then took it and placed it back with the others. "I'll hang these to dry when we get to Kaede's hut" she said as she stepped pass Inuyasha.

Shippo was had came back from playing and both Sango and Miroku were up and helping out around the hut. Kagome stepped in the hut and went to Kaede's herb drying rack and placed the herbs on it. She came back and sat down next to Sango, Inuyasha on the others had stayed outside.

"We'll be leaving soon Sango" Kagome said as she got up and walked outside with her back pack. She couldn't wait to get going maybe then this feeling that had all of a sudden arose for Inuyasha would go away. She was finding it hard to stay mad at him, and she even felt the need to be with him.

In about an hour they said their good-byes and where on their way. Kagome was walking next to Inuyasha with Shippo on her shoulder; Miroku and Sago where in the front leading the way. Miroku had heard that there was a strong demon aura over on the other side of the west mountain. They stopped for lunch on the way near a stream; Kagome got out the water bottles and filled them as Sango started the rice for the rice balls. Shippo and Kirara where having fun playing tag around the camp site. While Inuyasha and Miroku were out just wondering around trying to find out if there was any danger nearby.

Inuyasha and Miroku came back just in time for lunch. They had rice balls with a stew made from a rabbit that Sango caught. It had been a lazy day so far, they didn't have to deal with fighting off any demons just yet and the group was at ease because of this. When Kagome had finished her lunch she turned Inuyasha and asked "did you two happen to find a hot spring nearby? On your wondering" Inuyasha sighed and said "No but I am sure we can find one by night fall if we get going soon" he looked over at Miroku who just nodded and went back to eating his rice balls.

After lunch the group cleaned up there lunch site and stetted off back on the road. The sun was setting when they decided to set up camp for the night. Kagome took her sleeping bag out of her back pack and placed it near where the fire was going to be. Shippo went to go find fire wood with Miroku and Sango started making her bed to. Inuyasha was the only one not really doing anything he just stood there sniffing air. Kagome came up to him and asked "what's going on? Do you smell something Inuyasha?" Inuyasha ears twitched as he said "I smell water" Kagome's face went from ready to fight to happy in a matter of minutes. "Do you think it's a hot spring" she asked as she tugged on Inuyasha Hinezumi robe.

Inuyasha gave a low growl as Kagome tugged at his robe he was somewhat annoyed at that but made it up to her by saying "I think there is" he then looked down at her and said "I'll be right back" he holed on to his sword Tetsusaiga with his left hand as he used is right hand to move tree branches out of his way as he sniffed it out. Inuyasha jumped up in to a tree near a clearing and could see the spring. It was beautiful; it had a small water fall to the far back and it had nice flat rocks to sit on at the water's edge. The pool of water that was in front of Inuyasha was giving off a slight steam. He smirked as he turned and jumped down from the tree and ran back to the camp.

When he got back Kagome was the only one still up. He walked out of the darkness and in to the fire light in front of Kagome. "I found a hot spring" he said softly "do you want me to take you there?" Inuyasha asked as he walked around the sleeping group members. Kagome smiled and said back to him a soft tone "Yes. I would like that" she got up and took her towels out of her back pack. Inuyasha took Kagome by surprise when he took her hand and started to lead her to the hot spring.

It was now dark out and the passing clouds hid the moon, Kagome could hardly see but Inuyasha could see just fine she thought as she healed on to Inuyasha hand. "How much longer" she asked as she looked up throw the spots in the trees above them, the moon was starting to come out now. Inuyasha didn't look back at her but said in a caring tone "almost there now"

* * *

Edited as per rules, to finish reading this chapter please go to my profile and click on the link for deleted parts


	2. Chapter 2

"Yours to hold"

By Morobutt

Chapter 2

* * *

Sango was the first to wake because the wind picked up and the sound of it going throw the leaves was a bit too much to sleep throw. She sat up and yawned as she looked around. Sango thought for sure that kagome would be the first up and having a fight not too far away from the camp with inuyasha about getting food to eat, but kagome was still in her sleeping bag fast asleep. Sango got up and walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her forehead to see if she was coming down with something but she felt normal to the touch. It was at that point she didn't see inuyasha over by where Miroku was, who was just now waking up.

Sango said softly to Miroku who was now yawing "something is up…. Kagome is still a sleep and I can't find inuyasha" Miroku said nothing but looked up through the trees to see how the weather was going to be for their trivial that day when he saw something red up in the tree. He turned to Sango and said "when was the time inuyasha sleeted in a tree?" Sango blinked as if asking why but without any words and the monk pointed up to where one can clearly make out a pant leg of inuyasha pants.

Sango sighed and said to the monk "we might as well start making the food and getting the water ready" Sango went to go get the fire wood well Miroku went to go get fish to be fried and water in the jugs. Inuyasha had been a sleep in the tree till he heard kagome wake up, he jumped down out of the tree and walked over to Kagome. "Hey how did you sleep" he asked softy not wishing not to wake the fox cub, Kagome yawned and said "ok I guess" she rubbed her back and said "I only wish my back didn't hurt as much as it does" Inuyasha helped kagome get up. Kagome hugged inuyasha around the waist and kissed him on the cheek "let's go for a walk" she said taking his hand and walking him away from the camp site.

By the time Sango and Miroku came back kagome was gone and so was inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara where now up and playing with some of the toys that kagome brought them. When Shippo saw Sango he got up and ran over to her and asked "have you seen kagome?" Sango looked around and said "maybe she went for a walk with inuyasha, he's not here as well" she sat down near the fire pit and placed a few logs in the pit and picked up the matches that kagome left out last night and lit a fire. Miroku sighed and began to clean the fish.

Kagome had taking inuyasha back to the hot spring, she let go of his hand and walked over to a rock near the water and sat down. Inuyasha was at a loss for words as he walked up to her and sits next to her. Kagome sighed and leaned over resting her head on his arm, inuyasha looked down at her and he saw the bite mark that had turned black and blue now. It was as big as a CD now. Inuyasha coughed and pulled away from kagome and got off the rock. Kagome looked at him and was going to say something but he spoke first "I hurt you didn't I?" he asked his back facing her. Kagome looked down and said "well somewhat yes… but it doesn't hurt now... Besides" inuyasha snorted angrily and cut kagome off "don't lie to me I can read you like an open book I know it hurts you" he hung his head as he turned to face her and went on "I didn't mean too I swear I didn't mean too" tears now feel from his cheeks. Kagome got up and walked over to him took his head in her hands and looking him in the eye "I know you didn't mean it inuyasha" she said in a kind understanding voice. Inuyasha held on to her and they sat down on the ground not far from the hot spring. Kagome took inuyasha head and placed it on her chest well she gave a soft shhing sound. Inuyasha calmed down as her heard Kagome's heart beat in side of her; the sound was mesmerizing to him.

She kissed him on the top of his head as he still laid there listing to her heart. Kagome began to hum as she held on to him. The humming turned in to singing "I was afraid of darkness because I felt that I was left alone, so I prayed for help to the distant million stars. Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today" she took his hand in hers and went on "Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across, Every Heart can takes a step towards the dreams" inuyasha had falling in to a deep sleep on kagome.

Shippo was running after Kirara when he heard kagome singing. The little fox cub missed his Sargent mother, Kagome had not really been spending as much as she uses too with him. Shippo looked at Kirara and said "that's kagome singing" Kirara meowed as Shippo ran off to find his sergeant mother. It didn't take him long to find her, kagome had gone back to humming and she rubbed inuyasha back with her hand. Shippo's tail shacked with anger when he found the two, he wanted to run out from under the bush and bite Inuyasha but Shippo knew he was no match for inuyasha, He sat there and watched them for some time.

Inuyasha woke when Shippo's scent got to his nose. He pulled away from kagome as he gave a low growl his ears pricked to try and find out where he was. Inuyasha go up from kagome and sniffed the air. He narrowed his eyes as he pinpointed where the scent came from "Shippo I know you're out there" he said as he walked over to where Shippo was hiding he put his and in the bush and grabbed him by the tail "how long have you been here fox cub?" he asked as kagome go up and walked over the to them. Shippo growled and bared his teeth at inuyasha who just rolled his eyes at the cub.

"Come on now… Shippo you know it's not right to spy on people" kagome said as she took him out of inuyasha hand and held him close to her. Shippo didn't feel right Kagome's scent had changed she smelt of inuyasha it just wasn't outfit that smelled like that dog, it was her herself that smelled like him. Shippo felt uneasy being near her so he hopped out of her arms and said "I am sorry" and walked back to camp.

Kagome sighed as she took inuyasha hand and followed Shippo back to the camp. Inuyasha didn't say anything to Shippo but knew that the little fox cub could smell Kagome's new scent just as well as he could. When they got back to camp Shippo was still in a bad mood he didn't talk to either inuyasha or kagome. After they eat they packed up and went back on the road. Miroku had Shippo on his shoulder and was walking next to inuyasha behind Sango and Kagome.

"Sango can I tell you something?" kagome asked as she got closer to her friend. Sango looked at kagome and said "sure, what is that you want to tell me?" Kagome took her hands and placed them around Sango's ear as she whispered in her fiends ear "me and inuyasha have done something… only I think he regrets it" Sango pulled away from kagome and gave her look as if she knew what kagome was talking about. Kagome sighed and said softly "yea it's what you're thinking" Sango looked down in thought and then said in a normal tone "I hope we find a nice place to sleep tonight…like an inn" kagome knew where her friend was going with this and sighed.

They reached a village as it started to rain, Miroku left the others under a tree well he went and talked to an Inn owner. He returned with a smile "he said that inuyasha is allowed in and there a hot spring" Miroku said as he walked up to them. Inuyasha snorted as he led the group to the Inn. The room in the Inn was just big enough for them to fit every one nicely. Kagome and Sango set up where they were going to sleep and got there bath stuff ready to go to the hot springs. Kagome walked by inuyasha and took his hand for a moment when Shippo asked "can I come?" Sango looked at kagome well she bent down. Kagome took the fox cub by the hand and said "not this like little one, me and Sango just want to be by ourselves tonight" kagome looked the fox cub in the eye and patted his head "we won't take long" she said as she got up and walked out with Sango.

* * *

Meanwhile Shippo had confronted Inuyasha about what had been going with Kagome. The fox cub walked up to him and asked "hey what did you do to kagome?" inuyasha twitched his ears and said "I did nothing to her" his face now going red. Miroku looked at the demons and said to Shippo "what do you mean… is there something wrong?" Shippo looked down and said "not only does she smell of inuyasha but I found them in the woods before we left this afternoon" inuyasha gave a angry snort as he closed his eyes and said "well seeing as your so intoned with her why don't you just come out and say what you think… you may be right" with that inuyasha started shaking his leg. Miroku sighed and said "Shippo… what where they doing in the woods?" Shippo went red and said softly "she was holding him and singing to him" inuyasha growled and stood up and looked down at the fox cub and said "so what… are you mad that I am taking your mammy away from you?" he teased

There was a knock at the door and Sango and Kagome came in, Miroku looked at them and said "oh this is going to get interesting soon" Kagome looked at the monk and then at inuyasha who was still looking at Shippo.

"What's going on?" kagome asked as she sat down. Inuyasha looked down and said "Shippo thinks I am taking you away from him" Kagome laughed and said "nothing can take me away from Shippo" although Shippo felt better about hearing this he still had to find something out "umm Kagome… why do you smell different now?" he asked as he hoped up on her lap. She had forgotten that demons have a strong scenes of smell; she went red in the face and looked over to inuyasha for some help on the matter. Inuyasha sighed and said "look it's like this we mated cub, that's why she smells different now" he taped his foot and said "is there any more you want to know?" that's when the fox cub gave a whimper and holed on to Kagome and said "are you still going to be my mom though?" Kagome smiled and looked over at inuyasha who just looked right back, she patted the fox cub on the back and said "of course little one, there's nothing that going to take you away from me" Shippo then looked over at inuyasha and said somewhat shocked and said "does that make inuyasha my dad?" inuyasha looked at kagome with a what the fuck look.

There was an off settling silliness in the room the room before kagome answered Shippo "it's hard to tell right now" inuyasha turned his back to them and said "I am going out" and with that he made his way to the door and walked past kagome who took holed of his hand. He looked down to find a warm caring look on her face, he sighed as she let go of his hand. "I'll be back I need some time to think… that's all" he said as he opened the door and stepped out. Kagome sighed and held the fox cub to her.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and out in to the breeze way; it was filled with people. Inuyasha sighed and walked to the door that went to outside and stepped out. The rain had almost stopped now and it was now well past dusk. Inuyasha yawned and looked for a place to be by himself to think. He saw a tree across the road; he walked over and jumped up in. He made his way up the tree till he thought he was out of eye site to most of the people below him. He leaned back and folded his arms in to his Hinezumi robes sleeves. Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought of what had gone one in the past few days.

Kagome stayed with the other till they all feel asleep; she then went to go find inuyasha. She walked out of the door to the Inn and looked around it was still somewhat raining but it was more of a light mist compared to the down pour that it was before. She sighed looked around "_He wouldn't of gone that far from here"_ she thought as she still looked for him. She walked a bit away from the Inn and sneezed "why me?" she said out load as she looked for some where to get out of the rain without having to go back in to the Inn. Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sound of Kagome sneezing, "what is she doing out?" he said softly as she made his way down the tree. Kagome saw him from where she was and ran over to as he hoped out of the tree "there you are" she said as she looked at him. Inuyasha twitched his ears and looked at Kagome who was now all wet from the mist like rain. "You're going to get sick" he said as he took his Hinezumi robe off and put it over Kagome' head and upper body. Kagome took hold of inuyasha hand and said "thank you" inuyasha snorted and said "come on let's get you back inside before you get really sick" and with that he began walking back to the Inn and kagome followed.

The next day Kagome was not feeling well at all, she had thrown up a few times before every one woke up and was whiter than white. Inuyasha was a bit worried but didn't show it, he didn't want the others to question him. Kagome looked over at inuyasha as she said "I guess your Hinezumi robe came too late" she laid back down. Shippo sat by her side and asked "do you thing you'll get better?" kagome looked at the fox cub and said "ya I should get better soon I think it's just a twenty-four hour bug" kagome the closed her eyes and rolled over in her sleeping bag. Around noon Kagome got up and felt fine so they packed up and paid the Inn owner.

They stated on their way again, kagome stopped and the other gathered around her to find out what was up "hey I don't feel too well again… why don't we go back to the village?" kagome said as she sat down on the side of the dust road "that way I can go home and get taking care of and be back to me self sooner and back her soon" inuyasha closed his eyes and said "all you had to do was ask" the other just looked at kagome thinking the worst. Inuyasha picked kagome up and put her on his back. They turned around and made their way back at a fast pace. It didn't take them long to get her back less than two days.

Kagome didn't stop by to see Kaede before inuyasha took her to the well. Sango hugged Kagome "get better soon" she said to her friend as she let go, Shippo hugged her and then jumped on Sango's shoulder whereas Miroku didn't say anything or hugged her. Inuyasha picked up kagome in one arm and said "let's get going" kagome looked at him as if to asking him something but didn't. Inuyasha jumped in the well.

When they got throw to Kagome's said of the well inuyasha climbed out of the well with kagome on his back. As he got to the top he placed her down and went over to the door for the well and opened it. Kagome walked behind inuyasha to the side door of her house. Grandpa was sitting at the table going over the shrine's inventory when he heard do open and said "kagome… is that you" without looking to see if it was her. Inuyasha walked in and said "Yo" to the old man. Kagome was by inuyasha side when she said "I am going to bed, inuyasha if you want you can sleep on my floor" she yawned and walked out in to the hall and up the stairs to her room. Inuyasha stayed behind to talk to her Grandpa "she's sick… so we decide that its best to bring her back here" inuyasha said as he made his way out in to hall and then went upstairs and in to kagome's room. He walked in and sat next to her desk and said "get some rest, you'll need it" and he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Kagome didn't get much sleep at all, she was up half of the night and when morning hit she was right back to thrown up again; Inuyasha sighed as he was woken up by her doing so. He got up and walked to the bathroom and popped his head in to find her on the floor in a ball whimpering in pain, that's when inuyasha smelt her new scent he blinked and sniffed the air again making sure he was not still half a sleep and mixing up his scents. He opened the door and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Kagome saw inuyasha in the bathroom and she sat up and turned to him and then placed her head in his lap. Inuyasha hugged her and said "I am sorry love" and patted her on the back softly. Kagome looked up at him and ask "what are you sorry for?" Inuyasha's face went red as he said to her "well I am not sure if you know it or not but you got a little pup inside of you" he took his one hand and rubbed the back of his head and gave a somewhat shocked look. Kagome blinked and said "oh and you know this how…" she stopped and thought for a moment "_he's part dog-demon and he has one hell of a powerful scents of smell",_ Kagome looked down and said "are you sure?" inuyasha patted her on the back again and said "sure as day" inuyasha picked Kagome up off the floor in the bathroom and walked her back to her room in his arms and placed her back on the bed. Kagome said "I'll have Mama pick me up a few pregnancy test well she's out at the store later" kagome lied down and rolled back in to a ball in her bed. Inuyasha sat down next to her bed and said "I sorry you have to go through this" resting his head on a pillow. Kagome looked over at him and said "well find out for sure later" Kagome turned to her night stand next to her bed and took out a note pad and a pen and wrote on it, she took the page out of the book and folded it a few times so you can't see what's in it. She sat up and placed it in inuyasha lap "can you go give that to mom?" she asked as she laid back down, inuyasha got up and said "all right" he took the piece of paper in his hand and walked down stairs to the living room and found her mom. He walked over to her and said "kagome wanted me to give you this" and placed the piece of paper on the table. Kagome's mom picked it up and read it and said "oh dear… I guess I'll go and get them for her now" inuyasha nodded and went back upstairs to kagome's room. He said as he sat down next to her bed "your mother said she was going to go get them now" kagome didn't say anything, inuyasha turned and faced her, she was a sleep now. Inuyasha patter her on the back and went back to sleep himself.

Kagome's mom came back from the store and hour later with food and with what Kagome asked for, she sent Sota up with the stuff to give to kagome. Sota knocked on the door and inuyasha opened it. Sota smiled and said "here's the stuff kagome asked mom to get" Inuyasha took it from Sota and said "thank you" and inuyasha shut the door and went to kagome and rubbed her back trying to wake her "kagome that stuff you wanted… well your mom got it" he said softly. Kagome rolled over to face him and sad "all ready?" she sat up and took the bag from him and said "I'll be right back" kagome took the bag in one hand and walked over to the bathroom she took out one of the three pregnancy tests out of the bag read how to use it, "_they want me to pee on this"_ she thought as she sat down on the toilet and did so. She took the book in her hand and read out load "only takes fifteen minutes, should be blue if you're pregnant and be white if you're not.

* * *

Edited as per rules, to finish reading this chapter please go to my profile and click on the link for deleted parts


	3. Chapter 3

"What have you done now?"

By Morobutt

Chapter 3

* * *

Inuyasha stood outside the bathroom tapping his foot nervously as he waited for kagome to come out with the news. Kagome sat on the tub as she waited, she sighed as she heard inuyasha outside. She looked at the clock that was in the bathroom 15 minutes where up and she got up and slowly looked at the test that was resting on the sink. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was blue. Kagome had thought that inuyasha might have been wrong but this prove it she was pregnant. Kagome fell to the floor and began to cry, she slowly made her way over back to the tub where she rested her back to the tub. Her face was red from crying, her voice was shaky as she called out in anger and hate "INUYASHA YOU FUCKING FOOL" she wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head over her legs.

Inuyasha looked at the door in shocked at what he had heard her say, his ears where back in fear as he opened the door wide enough to put his head in "are you ok" he asked. Kagome sobbed and said "I thought you were wrong, but you're not… how could I be so naive" inuyasha opened the door and stood in the door way and said "so your mad at me… for this?" she couldn't even look at him she was still sobbing "kagome… don't cry… please don't cry, you'll mother well hear and come and find out why your upset" inuyasha said as he walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he walked over to the tub and sat by her. Kagome peeked out from her legs and found inuyasha near her "what I am I going to do? I am still just a kid myself" inuyasha placed his hand on her back and said "well back in the other time you would be starting a family by now you know" inuyasha was right kagome thought.

It was around that time Sota got back from going and getting his mother, he had her by the hand and said as he opened the side door to the house "something's up; Kagome is mad at inuyasha and she's crying" his mother stopped and pulled her hand from her son "oh dear… I had hope she wasn't…" she trailed off and started making her way up stairs. Inuyasha picked the sound of someone coming up stairs "kagome I think your mother knows" he said as he stood up and made his way to the door. Kagome looked over to him and said "where are you going?" inuyasha opened door and said "I'll give you and your mother sometime to talk" as he said this he began walking out of the bathroom, her mother had just got to the top of the stairs. She nodded and walked in the bathroom. Kagome jumped up and ran to her mother "mama I am sorry" she cried on her shoulder. Kagome's mother patted her on the back and said "so I take it you are pregnant then? ... That would mean" kagome cut her off and said "yes inuyasha would be the father" there was a hint of anger in her voice as she spoke. Her mother pushed her back and took her hold of her chin with her hand and brought it up to look at her "kagome it's ok… I am not mad… a bit disappointed but not mad" her mother said as she hugged her closely. Kagome sighed and she let go of her mother and left the bath room to find inuyasha.

Kagome found him in her room sitting on her bed in shock still "Inu… yasha?" she said softly as she enter the room. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his arm, he looked down at her and said "so… now what" he placed his hand on her head. She closed her eyes and said with a loving tone "we go back to your time, that's what" she sighed and then went on "but only after I get some more sleep" inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes as his mate slowly went off to sleep on his arm.

Kagome's mother went back down stairs and started making dinner. She called Sota to help her but he put up a small fight as he still wanted to play his video games in the living room. When dinner was done she went upstairs to see if Kagome and inuyasha wanted any think to eat, she popped her head in to Kagome's room and saw that they were still sleeping, so she decided not to bother them.

Inuyasha woke the next morning to find that kagome had been up for some time and was getting stuff ready to go back through the well. He yawned and stretched before he got up to head down stairs where he found Kagome and Sota in the living room talking about the small pup inside her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked on by the living room to the kitchen where he sat down at the table and watched Kagome's mother making food for everyone. Inuyasha sighed and folded his arms and rested his head on them on the table. Kagome's mother started to crake some eggs as she asked "what's wrong Inuyasha?" inuyasha closed his eyes and said softly "I am not sure Kagome's happy… this came on so soon" she nodded as she took the eggs she creaked and put them in a frying pan to cook "well I know Kagome… she's happy about it, but she's unsure of it like any new first time mother" she said as she took the chair in front of inuyasha and sat down. Inuyasha under stood what she was saying and he narrowed his eyes and looked at her "Kagome's in the living room telling Sota about are pup" he said as looked away from her "I'll bet Sota well be more clingy then normal every time we stop by now" Kagome's mother gave a soft laugh as she got up and checked on the cooking eggs "you know.. I'll have a little talk with him when you to leave later… specking of leaving when do you plan on leaving" inuyasha sat up and said "soon… well as soon as Kagome gets everything she needs and then we well be gone" Kagome's mother took the eggs off the stove and placed them in a lunch box "well in that case" she said as she placed some egg rolls and other types of food in the lunch box "you can take this with you" she turned around and placed a nicely laid out lunch box on the table and then placed the top on and tied it up. Inuyasha got up and took it from her "that is very kind of you" he said. Kagome's mother took Inuyasha's arm in her hand and said "please watch out for her, she needs you more now than ever" inuyasha blinked and looked down at her and said "of course… I don't let her leave my side most of the time" he smiled down at Kagome's mother "don't worry I'll take good care of her" with that he walked to the living room and said as he walked in "Yo… let's get going" Kagome got up and said "oh all right" she looked down at Sota and said "I'll see you later" she grabbed her back pack that was on the floor outside the room and took Inuyasha's hand and ran to the kitchen and said to her mother "I'll see you later mama" and with that they went through the side door and made their way to the well hut. Inuyasha had hope they would get there without running in to the old man, he was surprised when they got there that he did not come running up behind them yelling about how he does not approve of the unborn chilled in Kagome. But so far he was nowhere to be found and inuyasha was glade. Kagome opened the door to the well hut and stepped in. inuyasha smiled he was going to get away with out that ass hole yelling at them but just then he could hear the faint yells of the old man. Inuyasha ran up to kagome and picked her up "I am sorry but I am just not in the mood to take any crap from your old man" he said as he jumped in the well with her in his arms.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well; he rested his right hand on the well to steady himself as she jumped out. Kagome was looking behind inuyasha; there was a large tornado of dust that was coming their way. Inuyasha gave a growl as he picked up the wolf's scent, placing his right hand on his sword and turned to face the stupid wolf. Kagome sighed as she stood behind Inuyasha, Koga jumped out of the dust tornado and called to Kagome "Yo Kagome" as he began to close the 10 foot gap between them. Koga looked over at inuyasha and yelled "Get lost shit face, I haven't seen my woman in what feels like moths" inuyasha pulled his sword free of its scabbard with a clank. Inuyasha gave a growl as he said "I am only going to tell you this once you FUCKING WOLF; leave now and never come back" Koga looked as if inuyasha bitched slapped him in the face.

Kagome sighed as she watched the dog and wolf fight over her. Koga stared at the two as the wind shifted so that he was down wind of them, his face when from being angry to horrified "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN SHIT FACE… ANSWER ME!" inuyasha had a smirk on his face as he said "your woman? Ha that's really funny you dumb wolf" he gave a loud laugh as he dug the tip of his big sword in to the ground. The wolf roused a brow as he looked at inuyasha "and what does that me shit face?" inuyasha closed his eyes and shocked his head "I thought you of all people could tell just by the smell of her scent". Koga stood there at a lost; he hung his head once it all sunk in. Kagome had chosen who she wanted to be with and it wasn't him, he slowly turned around and said softly so that only inuyasha could hear "you win this time" and with that he jumped up and a dust tornado formed and he was gone. Inuyasha snorted as he took his sword out of the ground and put it back in the scabbard that was tied to his side. Kagome walked up to him and put her hand on his, inuyasha smiled as kagome and him made their way back to the village.

Shippo had been playing outside of Kaede's hut when he first caught site of Kagome "oh look everyone there back" he said as he hoped up and down. Sango and Miroku came running out of Kaede's hut to find inuyasha and kagome walking hand in hand, they seemed happy. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and ran to go see her friends. They didn't talk about much but Kagome brought up what happen with Koga. "Wow, he must have been hurt" Sango said as she picked up her pet whereas Miroku simply smiled over ay inuyasha, whose face was now red. They spent the rest of the day in the village till Kagome was feeling up to moving farther way.

Sadly Kagome was not getting any better at all thou, she was really sick and could not keep even water down for more than an hour. Inuyasha felt bad about this, she was so sick and he could do nothing to help her. Inuyasha left the hut to clear his head, Kagome stayed in Kaede's hut in her sleeping bag. When inuyasha had return he could smell the faint smell of blood in the hut, at first he thought the old hag had cut herself will chopping something but then it hit like a brick wall it was Kagome's scent. He ran to her side and placed his hand on her cheek she was burning up; he ripped open her sleeping bag to find blood on her green skirt and her inner legs to. His heart stopped as he yelled "KAEDE I NEED YOUR HELP…NOW!" he picked Kagome up in his arms and laid her on the floor in the sitting room of the old hags hut. Kaede cam as fast as she could as she pulled back the flap door she said "what is it Inu…" she stopped when she saw kagome, she rushed to Kagome's said and said "good heaves child how long as she been like this?" inuyasha looked down and said "I left not too long ago and just got back and smelt blood" a tear ran down his cheek. Kaede looked Kagome over and finely said "it would seem that her body if fighting this unborn child, it might just be that her priestess powers have taking over and trying to ether expel the poor thing or trying to purify it" inuyasha took his hand and ran it down her cheek before saying "is there anything that can be done" he looked at the old hag in tears, Kaede sighed and said "we can only hope for the best if she stays here" she patted inuyasha on the back and got up and went to go check on the others.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and said out load "it's going to be ok my mate" he gently lifted her up in his arms and walked outside. The others were in shock to see their friend had gotten so much worse. Inuyasha hung his head and said "I am taking her back to her time… they might just know how to fix this" inuyasha didn't wait to hear what his friend had to say but started on his way to the well, Sango was holding the now crying fox cub as Miroku stood there just watching inuyasha walk away. When inuyasha got to the well he jumped up on the side of the well and looked down then jumped in. when he got to the other side of the well he jumped out and began walking to the house. The old man was outside tending to a few things when he saw inuyasha charring a lifeless Kagome, he yelled in the house to Sota "CALL 911 KAGOME NEEDS HELP" inuyasha walked past the old man and right in to the living room and placed her down on the floor, the old man came running in asking "what happen? Did you do this?" inuyasha closed his eyes as he said to him "I didn't do this… she's doing it,,, her body does not want the pup she has inside her" inuyasha now hung his head and heard Sota running from the hall way in to the living room "they said they well be here in a few minutes grandpa" Sota said as he looked at his sister, she look very white in the face and had blood from the waist down.

Within a few minutes an ambulance pulled up to the shrine and paramedics ran up the stairs and to the house. Sota ran and grabbed a hat and put it over inuyasha had to cover his dog ears, inuyasha didn't react to what the boy did but looked at the two men that walked in to the house and came to the living room. One had a big black bag that he sat on the floor well he looked over Kagome. The man turned to inuyasha and asked "how long has she been like this?" inuyasha looked up and said "for less than an hour" the other man that was not working on Kagome wrote it down. When the man that was done looking over Kagome he said "well where going to take her to the closes hospital from here, she seems all right beside the loss of so much blood" The men left and got a gurney and lifted her up on it. They took her outside and then down the steps; they then put her in the ambulance. Kagome's mother was just walking around the corner and saw the ambulance outside of her house, she ran to the ambulance to see what was going on "Sir I live here what's going on?" she asked as she looked at the shrine in fear of it being the old man, Sota came running don't the steps to his mother and said "its kagome… she don't look too good" his mother bent down and held on to him and said "it's going to be alright"

Inuyasha stood at the top of the stairs with the old man; he let out a long sigh as he turned to the old man. "I am sorry… it's my fault" Grandpa looked over at inuyasha and said "I can tell you love my little Kagome, if you didn't you wouldn't have brought her back here, where she can get help" he patted inuyasha on the back and said "she'll be ok my son"

Inuyasha and kagome's family got a taxi to the hospital, when they got there they sat in the waiting room. Sota was content on looking throw a gaming magazine, Kagome's mother on the other hand just sat there and watched the clock. Inuyasha sighed as he looked over at Grandpa "If I would of known this would of happen I would of never mated with her" Kagome's mother took her eyes of the clock when she heard this and looked over at inuyasha and said "What do you mean?" inuyasha looked down and hung his head in regret and said "it's her body… its fighting the pup" everyone in Kagome's family was now looking at him, the old mad spoke up "in what way?" inuyasha looked up and stared the old man in the face as he said "She's a priestesses, it would of been only a matter of time before her body tried to get ridded of the part demon pup or tried to purify it" it was then the doctor walked out and in to the waiting room.

The doctor was as tall as inuyasha but looked just as old as Kagome's old man. The doctor looked at a chart and called out "Higurashi family?" Kagome's mother stood up and said "that's us over here" the doctor smiled and walked over "my name is Doctor Mio, Kagome is doing fine as of now, we got the bleeding to stop however I don't think the baby is going to make it. Only time will tell… She seems to of had complication with her pregnancy. The Baby implanted very close to one of her fallopian tubes. At the moment it looks as if the baby could go either way closer to the fallopian tubes or out of it. " Doctor Mio looked over every ones face and said "Kagome will be here for a few days to monitor the baby and her to make sure she won't have a repeat of what happen today, if you want you can go see her, she should be waking up as of now" Kagome's mother smiled and said "thank you doctor, what room is she in?" the doctor looked down at Kagome's chart and said "she's in room one hundred and twenty-nine, last one on the right down that hall" the doctor pointed to the hall across from them and left them.

Inuyasha looked down the hall, he felt some one touch his arm so he looked over and saw Kagome's mother "thank you… why don't you go see her first" she said. Inuyasha's heart raced, he nodded and began his way down the hall. When he got to Kagome's room he gave a light knock on the door and stepped in. the room was a light blue color with a white trim. Kagome was in a bed in the middle of the room up against the right had wall, she was still a sleep. Inuyasha sat down on the bed next to her and ran his hand done her arm to her hand and then lifted her hand to his mouth where he gave her hand a soft lick. He put her hand back down on the bed and gave the room one last look around and found a chair, he quietly got up and walked over to the chair and sat down. Within a few minutes he had fallen asleep; all the worrying he did had did a number on him.

Kagome woke to the sound of someone snoring, she looked around to find out who was making it, at first everything was fuzzy and nothing stood out. As her sight got better she found inuyasha a sleep in the chair. Kagome slowly sat up and made her way over to the chair where inuyasha sat a sleep. His hair had falling down around his face and now covered most of it; she took her hand and softly moved it out of his face. Kagome smiled and then climb on to his lap and put her arms around his strong chest and softly cried. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he picked up a soft crying sound, he opened his eyes to find Kagome in his lap crying "Shhh…its ok love…" Kagome looked up in to his eyes and said "oh inuyasha… I thought I wasn't going to make it" Kagome sobbed as she bury her face in to his neck, inuyasha healed on to her and licked her tears off her cheeks before he nuzzled her around where he left the mark on her "I would never let anything happen to you" he picked her up in his arms and walked her back to her bed and placed her down softly before sitting down nest to her on the side of the bed. He looked her in the eye and then looked out the window "I have something to tell you…" he said in a scared and worried voice, he looked back over at her and took her face in his hands and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb and said "the doctor said he got the bleeding to stop… but he don't know if the pup will make it" he looked away tears in his eyes and shaking his head as he didn't believe the doctor. Kagome looked down at her tummy and put her hands over it, tears in her eyes now to "b...but it's our child... it well make it" she looked up and hugged inuyasha and said "it will be like its father and pull throw even when things look like there is no hope" inuyasha sighed and hugged on to her and just let his tears fall on her shoulder.

Kagome spent the next two days in the hospital, and when everything looked ok with the baby. The doctor sent her home on bed rest for the next month or so. Kagome's mother and inuyasha showed up to take her home in a taxi, when they got to the shrine steps inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms and carried her up to the house where Sota and Grandpa where standing outside waiting for her "Welcome home Kagome" they both said at the same time. Inuyasha brought her in the house and put her down in the living room, Kagome smiled and looked around the living room it was filled with flowers, Kagome's mother came in to the living room and said "all of the flowers are from your friends dear" she sat down next to Kagome at the low table in the middle of the room. Inuyasha left them to go help Grandpa move a few things around in the Shrine, Kagome and her mother sat and watched the TV for an hour before Kagome yawned and said "I am getting sleepy, can you call outside and have inuyasha come back in and take me up stairs mother?" her mother smiled and nodded and got up and went to the back door and called out "Inuyasha can you come in here and take Kagome up stairs she's getting sleepy and wish to go to bed" inuyasha popped his head out from the door of a shad about ten feet from the house "be there in a minute" he said, he walked out of the shad and up to the house. Kagome's mother heard the back door open and called out "where in the living room Hun" inuyasha walked in to the living room and looked down at Kagome and said "so you're sleepy are you?" Kagome nodded and stood up, inuyasha smiled and went over to her and picked her up in his arms and took her up to her room and placed her on her bed. He turned to leave but Kagome took hold of his and pulled him back over to her "you know we should go see the others" she said as she looked up at him, inuyasha looked down at her with and loving look and said "we will soon… but you got to get your strength back before you do anything" he patted her on the head and turned off the light. Inuyasha had went back down stairs and stayed up two hours later playing video games with Sota, after getting his ass kicked by the little kid he yawned and patted Sota on the head "night kid" he said as he got up and walked up stairs to go to bed.

Within the next three day Kagome was up and walking on her own and didn't need much help any more, she sat at the kitchen table watching her mother cook lunch for every one "Mama… I have been thinking…maybe I should be homed schooled now" her mother said nothing as she turned and set the tea kettle on the oven. Her mother walked over to the table and sat down and said "we'll see… you got to get better first" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha was outside yet again helping Grandpa move things around, Inuyasha was had a box over his shoulder as he walked out of the shad and hear Kagome's mother from the back of the house "Lunch time" Inuyasha sat the box down and said "hey old man its lunch time" Grandpa got up and walked back with Inuyasha to the house. They had all sat down when they heard a knock at the door. Inuyasha stood up and said "let me get it" he grabbed a hat off the coat stand and put it on before he answered door. When he opened the door he found three girls standing around the door staring at him "what do you want?" he asked trying to be nice. The girls looked him, they had never seen him before and thought this might just me Kagome's mystery man, after a few minutes one spoke up and said "is Kagome in?" he looked at them all and said "yeah well who are you?" the girls look at one another before saying at the same "where her friends from school" Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder and said "hold on one minute" he shut the door and walked back to the kitchen and said "Kagome there is a few girls at the door from your school they want to come in and see you" Kagome looked down at her plate and sighed "well I am not plate on counter the next to the sink.

* * *

No deleted parts in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"You shoot me down but I won't fall"

By Morobutt

Chapter 4

* * *

Kagome left her family in the kitchen as she went to go see her friends; Inuyasha went to the living room so he could hear his mate and her friends talk better. Kagome opened the door to find her friends standing with a blank look on their faces, finely Ayumi spoke up "um…Kagome…who was that that answer the door?" Kagome went red in the face and smiled "oh him? That's just my boyfriend, he's spending some time here since I can't go see him where he lives" Eri looked worried as she said "that's the guy you have been going out with?" Kagome nodded, she knew he was hiding somewhere hearing the whole thing. Yuka looked Kagome over and said "you seem fine for someone who just got out of the hospital, what where in there for?" Kagome sighed and said "its along story why don't you all come in and I'll tell you" her friends nodded and followed her in to the house and to the living room where they found Inuyasha laying on the floor watching Sota play video games "Inuyasha, Sota why don't you to go play outside; I bet Inuyasha would like to teach you how to wield his sword as long as you don't hurt him" Inuyasha rolled over and glared at her but she only smiled back. Inuyasha stood up and picked Sota up and sat him on his feet "come on pip squeak" but before he could finish what he said Sota had ran out of the room.

Kagome looked at her friends and said "come; sit down and I'll tell you as much as I can" her friends sat down around her low table in the living room. Kagome looked over their faces before beginning "well it started last month when I found out I was pregnant, at that time I was still at Inuyasha's places I became sick so he brought me home, after getting better I went back to his place only to end up even sicker to the point where I could of died if he didn't called call for help" she sighed as she went on "here's where I don't remember much, I only know what I have been told. Inuyasha had taking me home and asked Grandpa what to do and Grandpa called 911, as Sota helped him look for the ambulance. I had passed out from a lack of blood; I had been bleeding and didn't know because I had been sleeping before I got worse. Well any ways I woke up some hours later to find him in my room at the hospital a sleep" she looked over to the window in the room and saw Sota running after Inuyasha she sighed as she turned back to friends and said "I was told to take it easy for some time or the there's a greater chance of me losing the little one" her friends just stared at her when she was done; they didn't know what to say, there best friend had been hanging around this guy they didn't know and from all the things Kagome said about him before about him being so cold hearted, blood thirsty and not being able to stop seeing his ex and now she was having his kid and he was spending time at her house. It was then that Kagome's mother walked in "would any one like some tea?" she had a tea platter in her hands as she walked in. Kagome smiled and said "that would be great" after Kagome's mother poured the tea for every one she said to Kagome "Grandpa is thinking of asking Inuyasha to work for the shrine full time so you guys have some money by the time the baby comes" Kagome smiled "that's nice of him, what made him change his mind about him?" she asked after she took a sip of her tea, her mother smiled as she said "well from what he said he proved to him that he can take care of you right" with that her mother got up and walked out leaving the friends to them self.

Inuyasha came running in to the house through the back door and Sota followed him "hmm what to drink… what to drink" Inuyasha said as he opened the fridge, Sota walked up next to him and Inuyasha rubbed his head "not bad for your first time kiddo" Sota smiled as he pulled out the pop, Inuyasha took a hold of his hand and said "did you get your homework done yet?" Inuyasha had only been there for a few days now and he already knew most of the rules around the house, Sota smiled and said "almost" Inuyasha shakes his head no as he pointed to the living room "we already played now you have to do your work… if you don't your mother and grandpa will get mad at me" as he said this he thought of the old man making him work even harder around the shrine. Sota sighed and said "but sis is in there with her friends" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a glass out from the sink and poured himself some pop "I bet Kagome won't get mad at you if you tell her you just want to get your books to do your school work" Sota nodded and walked off to the living room he found Kagome and her friends sipping tea and not talking at all they didn't even seem to see him go in and get his books.

Eir put her tea cup down "well you don't plan on staying with him right?" Yuka and Ayumi looked over at Eir like she lost her brain; Kagome was still sipping her tea when her friend asked this. Kagome looked over at her friend over the tea cup and said as she took the cup away from her mouth "I am going to say with him, I don't want this baby to grow up the same way he did without a father" Eir wouldn't drop the topic "but Hojo would be ten times the father that guy would ever be" Kagome stood up at that point and said in a mad voice "look it's my life, if I don't want to live happy ever after with Hojo and live with Inuyasha it's my choice" Inuyasha came running hearing her get angry. Inuyasha looked over what was going on in the living room and said softly "Kagome is everything all right?" Kagome looked over at him with tears in her eyes and she ran out of the living room and upstairs; they heard a door slam shut. Inuyasha looked at the girls with a protecting look that said hurt her again and see where it gets you. Ayumi hung her head "sorry we'll show are self's out" she said as she and the others got up and walked past him, Inuyasha watched them leave before going and checking on Kagome.

Kagome hid her face in her pillow and muffled sobs could be heard on the other side of her door. Inuyasha knocked a few times on the door and opened it. Kagome sat up as she saw him walk in and sit next her. Kagome sobbed even more and lounged for him and held on to his chest as she cried even harder, Inuyasha put his arms around her "there now, it's over" he said softly in her ear. After a few minutes she stopped crying and looked up at him "they wanted me to leave you" the thought of that made her cry again. Inuyasha took hand by the chin and made it so he was looking her in the face "I know you would never leave me" he said as he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. Kagome sighed as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Two days pasted before Kagome went back to school to get her homework, she only spent half a day there and the whole time she didn't say a thing to her so called friends. Kagome stopped at her locker to pick up some of her stuff she wanted. She shut the locker door and found Hojo standing behind it "um… Hojo" she asked. He looked down at her and asked "is it true what Eri said" Kagome rolled her eyes "yes it's all true, now if you don't mind my mother and boyfriend are waiting for me outside" she began to walk away but Hojo grabbed her by the arm "everything she said was true even the part that you're having a baby" Kagome looked back at him "YES, now if you don't mind let go of me" Hojo just stared blankly at her "I thought I knew you" he said softly as he let her go Kagome just rolled her eyes "look what I do is no one else's business, if I want to have this baby or not or whether or not I want to stay with this guy. It's my life and I'll do whatever the fuck I want with it" with that Kagome turned and walked way. When she got to the taxi car her mother asked "so how did it go" Kagome sat in the back next to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder "awful momma, my friends told Hojo about what I told them the other day" Inuyasha patted her on the head "Eir has a big moth and I dislike her a lot right now"

When the taxi car got to the steps of the shrine they all got out and momma paid the guy. Kagome stared up the steps and started feeling light headed and placed her hands on the next step "Inuyasha I think you better pick me and just take me to the house" Inuyasha sighed and picked her up and walked her to the house "you over did it" he said to her softly in her ear. Kagome snuggled herself up against his strong chest and said "I guess I did" when they got in the house he took her up to her room and sat her down on the bed "if you need anything just yell and I'll come a running" he said as he went to the door, Kagome watched him and said "Inuyasha…can you come here for a minuet" Inuyasha smiled and walked back to the side of the bed and asked "what do you need love" Kagome looked down and then up at him "can you just say here and lay with me? I feel so safe next to you and your strong body" Inuyasha smiled and sat on the bed and hugged her before she rested herself on the bed holding a hand out for him to come laid down next to her. He rested his arm around her tummy.

It had been almost been a week since Inuyasha had taken kagome back to her time to get help. Miroku and Sango stayed back at Kaede's place well they waited for word on how Kagome is doing. Shippo spent most of his days playing with Kirara like he always did. Sango on the other hand helped Kaede's out around the village and her hut and of course Miroku was running after every girl he saw.

Kagome woke in the middle of the night to find she was alone in bed, she looked over at the window to see if it was light out yet, but found inuyasha staring out in to the night sky "inuyasha" kagome called out as she sat up and made her way over to the side of the bed. Inuyasha twitched his ears before turning around to face Kagome "the moonless night is coming soon" he said as he walked over and sat next to her "as soon as that's over we will go back through the well" Kagome nodded and laid back down on her pillow, inuyasha smiled and rested his hand on her tummy and laid down next to her and they both went back to sleep.

Kagome's mother had made lunch but had not seen any sign that Kagome and inuyasha were up yet so she went upstairs and knocked on their door. Inuyasha popped his head up and sniffed the air, he picked up Kagome's mother's scent on the other side of the door "hold on" he said softly not wishing to wake Kagome. He pulled on his white undershirt not wishing to bother his mate's mother with all of his scars on his chest, he opened the door "good morning…" he said in a soft happy voice. She smiled "come now inuyasha its and hour past noon and lunch is getting cold" inuyasha gave a feeble smiled and rubbed the back of his head "oh… it is" Kagome's mother nodded and turned to walk away but inuyasha took her by her hand and closed the door "I'll have her up and down stairs soon" she smiled "thank you inuyasha" she said as she went down stairs. He went back in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at his mate, he smiled and took his hand and moved some of her hair out of her face. Kagome flutter her eyes and woke and smiled up at him. Inuyasha bent down and kissed her on the lips "your mother made lunch and she wants us to eat it before it gets cold" Kagome sat up and looked at the clock and sighed "I can't believe what time it is" she got up and went to her dresser and tugged out something to change in to. Inuyasha watched her dress and then they both went down stairs and had their lunch. Kagome's mother was sipping tea well Kagome and inuyasha sat there talking about what they wanted to do later "oh Kagome, Sota has a play at the school tonight so me and grandpa are going to be out late" Kagome's mother said as she got up and poured herself some more tea. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and then said "we might go as well as long as Kagome's up to it" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha got up and picked up the plats on the table and put them in the sink "I am going to go see if the old man needs any help" both kagome and her mother said at the same time "ok"

Well inuyasha was outside Kagome talked with her mother "I don't think we're going to go, inuyasha has this thing when he losses he demon powers for the night when there is a new moon" kagome had her mother pour her some tea "oh dear that's to night isn't" her mother said as she sat Kagome's tea cup down on the table, kagome nodded "yes it is, he losses he sliver hair, claws, and dog ears" kagome looked out the window and saw inuyasha helping grandpa move boxes from one place to another.

Around six pm Kagome's mother and grandpa left to go see Sota's play; leaving kagome and inuyasha alone. They sat in the living room watching the TV. An hour later the sun went down. Inuyasha's sliver heard slowly turned black and his eyes went from golden to a dark blue, he looked down at his hands and saw his claws turn in to normal human hands. Over all the time Kagome had been with him every time he transformed it was like she was seeing it for the first time. Inuyasha stood up and took his sword off his hip and placed it on the low table. Kagome stood up and hugged him "there is nothing to worry about here, nothing will hurt you here" inuyasha snorted "if you're feeling up to it tomorrow we well be going back through the well" he looked down at her. Kagome kissed him on the cheek and let go of him. Inuyasha was uses to having to watch over his shoulder to make sure he would make it through the night. Inuyasha snorted at the thought of having to stay hidden every night that the moon is gone. Inuyasha sat down and looked around, Kagome wiggled her way over next to him and rested her head on his side. Inuyasha gave a soft sigh and put his arm around her pulling her close to him. Kagome leaned up and began kissing him on the neck, inuyasha turned his head in shock "Kagome… what are you doing" she smiled and ran her hand around his human ears and leaned in and whispered in his ear "trying to get you take your Hinezumi robe off and play with me" he raised an eye brow and shake his head as if he lost the battle already "I am not sure if I want to do this" he said in a soft voice as he tried to pull away from her. Kagome put her arms around his neck "whys that" she asked. Inuyasha looked down "I never really acted on any of the human emotions in this body" he then looked up at her "besides I don't want to hurt you" Kagome smiled and took her hand and rubbed the side of his face "I don't think you can hurt me silly" inuyasha placed his hand on her tummy and looked her in the eye "what about the pup" he asked. Kagome leaned closer to him and sat in his lap "he'll be fine" inuyasha was a bet unsure about it but his body wanted her so bad, his groin was heating up and his pants where getting tight around his member. Inuyasha looked away at first and then at her "are you sure you want to go through with this" he asked as he looked back her, Kagome nodded "well I am not going to do it down here, your mother might find us" he picked her up and took her up stairs to her room.

* * *

It was only thirty minutes later that kagome heard her mother open the door and Sota came running in looking for them, he found Kagome sitting watching TV with what looked like inuyasha sleeping on the floor next to her "um sis is that inuyasha" he asked. Kagome turned around nodded "Ssh he just went to sleep so please don't wake him" she said as she got up and walked in to kitchen, Sota followed her "what happen to his silver hair sis" he asked. Kagome put a tea kettle on and took out four tea cups "he's only half demon, so on the night of the new moon he turns human" kagome's mother walked in "I see inuyasha fell asleep in the living room again" kagome laughed.

Kagome left the kitchen and went back to the living room where she knelt down next to inuyasha and rubbed his side. Inuyasha rolled over and blinked his eyes a few times "is it day yet" he asked Kagome, she smiled and ran a hand down his side "it's still night, you have only been a sleep for around and hour love. Why don't we go to sleep" she said. Inuyasha yawned and sat up. Sota came running in from the kitchen hearing inuyasha voice "hey, why do you look different now" he asked getting up close and trying to see if he still had his dog ears. Inuyasha stood up and looked down at the kid "I am only half demon" he yawned once more and started on his way up stairs. Kagome looked at Sota and followed inuyasha upstairs for the night.

Inuyasha didn't really sleep much that night at all but he was asleep when the night turned to day. Kagome woke a little bit after sun rise; she sat up in her bed and found inuyasha a sleep next to her desk. Inuyasha refused to sleep in the same bed as her as of now but he had his reasons for it he told kagome time after time. Kagome got out of bed and quietly dug around in her dresser till she found something to put on, she dressed in her room well inuyasha was still a sleep. After Kagome was done she walked over to inuyasha and knelt down next to him "inuyasha… its day time" she said as she pulled his silver hair out of his eyes. Inuyasha twitched his ears a few times before waking; he looked up at kagome and smiled. There happy little morning didn't last long; Kagome's mother could be heard screaming all throughout the house "SOTA PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW I DON'T THINK INUYASHA WANTS YOU TO BE PLAYING WITH IT" inuyasha blinked a few times and stood up and placed his hands on his hips. It was then he realized what he had done, he had left his sword down on the table in the living room. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the head before running out of the room and down stairs. Sota had put the sword back by the time inuyasha came down stairs but that didn't make it any better. Inuyasha stopped by the living room; no one was in there so he picked up his sword and walked to kitchen.

Inuyasha found Kagome's mother and Sota in the kitchen. Kagome's mom was making tea will Sota finished his homework, inuyasha sat down a cross from the pip squeak "so I heard you were playing with my tetsusaiga where you" inuyasha asked as he looked over at Sota. Sota looked up from his math book with a dreadful look on his face. Inuyasha shakes his head "Look it's not a toy, yeah sure I let you play with it a few days ago but that was because I was with you… I know what I am doing and you don't. You could of taking and hand or leg off" inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother who was just smiling away as inuyasha was telling her son off. Inuyasha looked back at Sota as he went on "look I know you think it's cool but you could of gotten hurt, and that's not something we want" kagome walked in to the kitchen just as he was ending his let speech. Kagome's mom sat a tea cup down on the table for kagome, inuyasha looked over at kagome "so how do you feel this morning" he asked wanting to change the topic. Kagome picked up her tea cup and took a sip and put it back on the table "I am doing fine today, Mama where going to go see are friend on the other side of the well today" Kagome's mom turned around form the stove "are you sure that's wise" she asked. Kagome nodded "the village is not too far from the well and we won't be there more than a day or two… and if I start feeling bad I'll have inuyasha take me back home" Kagome giving her mother puppy dog eyes as she sat down at the table "oh alright, no more than two days thou" she said Kagome got up and ran to her mother and hugged her "thank you Mama" and with that she off to pack her back pack. Sota got up and said after much thought "I am sorry inuyasha I won't do it again, Mom I am off to school now" he picked up his book off the table and placed it in his back pack and went out the door.

When kagome was done packing, inuyasha and her said their good byes and where on their way down the well. When they got through to the other side inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well, he placed her back on her feet and they started on their way to the village. When they got to Kaede's hut there was no sign that any one was there, Kagome opened the grass flap door and looked in, and she was greeted by Shippo and the others in side. Kagome stepped inside and inuyasha followed her. Sango got up and gave Kagome a big hug well inuyasha and Miroku began talking about things going on. Kaede walked in the hut after hearing so much noise out in her garden, her face lit up as she saw Kagome was back "well chilled how are you feeling" Kagome smiled "never better, I got home just in time they were able to fix the problem I had for the most part…" Kaede smiled and walked past every one as she went to go check on her pot of stew. Inuyasha yawned and starched out his arms "I can go for a nap right about know" Miroku smirked at him and inuyasha glared back at him "I didn't do what you think monk, there was a new moon last night and I don't really sleep much if at all during that time" Kagome sighed and smiled at the fox cub "I brought you something" she took her back pack off and took out a few suckers and handed them over to him "sorry I got really sick and had to leave you" kagome said as she patted Shippo on the head. Shippo smiled "its ok Kagome all that matters is that your better now" his tail flicked a few times as he started eating his suckers.

* * *

Edited as per rules, to finish reading this chapter please go to my profile and click on the link for deleted parts


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you be there?"

By Morobutt

Chapter 5

* * *

The day was nice, Kagome had stayed to her word and stayed in the village and didn't leave. Inuyasha on the other hand went out on his own looking for Myoga; he had a few things he wanted to ask him but didn't tell Kagome what they were. Inuyasha looked for him for some time before for he got an idea, he bites down on his finger till his fangs drew blood in hopes of flushing the flea out of hiding. He gave up after his blood clotted and closed up the wound. He was back on his way back to the village when he felt a prick on the side of his neck, he gave his neck a slap and looked down at his hand and saw Myoga in his hand flatten like a pancake "why if it isn't Myoga, you know I have been looking for you for some time now Flea" inuyasha said as he sat down and placed the Flea on his leg. "Forgive me Lord Inuyasha, I had to attend to another matter before getting to you" Myoga bowed "My Lord, what is that you need me for" he asked looking back up at him. Inuyasha taped his foot as he thought what he should ask or tell first, finally he said "Myoga…" Inuyasha went red in the face "look I need some info from you on demon pup's" Myoga looked at him for a minute and then got a smile on his face "just as I thought" he said as he patted Inuyasha's leg "it was only a matter before you and Lady Kagome mated" then he looked at him with a serious look "you did mark her right" inuyasha nodded "well with that done there is not much to worry about" inuyasha rolled his eyes "look I need info about pup's" Myoga cough and folded his arms "I take it that kagome's body was… in a lack of words fought off the unborn child" Myoga asked, inuyasha nodded and the flea went on "its only normal for that to happen with her body, she is a priestess after all" inuyasha spoke up "yeah she got really sick and almost died.. the doctor said it was from some other type of problem but I doubt it." Myoga nodded "her body would have to block off the child, a farcified of sorts if you well, I bet her body has already done this and thus has gotten better" inuyasha nodded as he understood what the flea was saying "now… what about the rest of the time she is with pup, she well be fine right" inuyasha asked. Myoga sighed "it's hard to tell, she should be taking it easy as it is. It's hard for human women to bear demon pups as it is but add that on top of her powers she'll be in for one hell of a eight to nine months" inuyasha frowns as he heard this "Myoga I have one more question, do you think I made a good choice" Myoga smirked "Lady Kagome is a fine woman, now if only you could treat her a bet better then you two well be happy" with that inuyasha put Myoga on the ground and said his good byes to the flea, inuyasha started on his way back to the village. It was now getting dark out, inuyasha didn't mind at all he could see just fine in the dark. Inuyasha's ears where perked and twitching as he lesion to everything around him, making sure that no one would jump out at him.

As he got to clearing that the well was in he could see a soft glow off to his right. The wind picked up and blows the scent of whoever it was to his nose. Inuyasha growled as the scent of clay and dirt filed his nosed. Inuyasha ran to the dim light and pulled out his sword "what do you want" he asked the figure that lay in a tree. A woman slowly came out of the tree "come now inuyasha I know you won't hurt me" a Shindamachu glided through the air with a soft glowing soul under it, it let go of it as it flew past her hands. The woman smiled as she absorbed the soul "Kikyo… leave now" inuyasha said as he brought his sword out and pointed it at the ground "or you'll what inuyasha? Your to spineless to even hurt me let along kill me" she put her hand out for inuyasha to take "come with me inuyasha, back to hell where we both belong" inuyasha growled "I won't leave Kagome to go with you, not now" he said in a mad tone. Kikyo laughed "what's so perishes about her? All she is the reincarnation of me" Kikyo was getting inuyasha mad really fast "look I don't want to be with you, can't you see this" he said to her but Kikyo didn't hear him, she began moving closer to him "I won't hastate to hurt you" he called out still she didn't pay him any heed, she was now with in less than a foot from him, she reached out and put her arms around him and whispered in his ear "come with me, so we can be together once more" inuyasha pushed Kikyo down and jumped up in there air "I told you that if you didn't stop I would hurt you" he put his sword over his shoulder and the yelled `Wind scar' as he swung his sword back in front of him and a blast of energy went right for Kikyo, who didn't move or anything but said "if this is how it's going to be then so be it" the Wind scar hit her dead on, after that inuyasha went to go to see if she was still there. All he found was a mound of dust that was made of clay and dirt.

Inuyasha put his sword away and walked the rest of the way back to the village. He didn't say much of anything well they eat or before they went to bed. The next day in the morning inuyasha and kagome said there good byes and where back on their way home, inuyasha had yet to tell kagome what he had down to Kikyo yet and he wanted it to stay that way for some time. They hoped through the well and came out on the other side Kagome was feeling a lot better today she didn't need any help getting out of well at all. When they got inside Kagome's mother had food on the table and the tea pot on the stove. Kagome sat down at the table in the kitchen well inuyasha went and got himself some soda out of the fridge. Kagome's mother put a big plat of pancakes down where inuyasha sits at the table, and handed kagome a cup of tea "oh Hojo stopped by after you left yesterday kagome" her mother said going back to cooking pancakes. Inuyasha sat down and began eating his pancakes and was to content with them to care about what they were talking about. "what did he want" Kagome asked as she sipped her tea "oh to see how you were doing I suppose dear" kagome rolled her eyes "I don't care about him, yeah sure he's a nice guy but my friends want me to leave inuyasha and start going out with Hojo and have him help take care of the baby" Kagome put her cup down "well then I guess it was a bad thing to tell him that you would be home today then" her mother said with a feeble smile on her face. Kagome sighed "that's ok Mama" inuyasha finished his pancakes and put his plat and fork in the sink then both inuyasha and kagome walked out to the living room and found Sota playing video games. Inuyasha bagged to play with Sota well Kagome looked through one of her class books.

There was a knock at the door a few hours later and Kagome's mother answered it, Hojo had returned to check on Kagome. Hojo had hope to talk to her about the other day at school and about this guy she was with now Eir had told him everything about what kagome had told her when she started going out with him. Kagome's mother closed the door for a minute and walked in to the living room "kagome Hojo is here and wants to see you" Kagome sighed and got up and took Sota's hat off his head and placed it on Inuyasha's head "I'll see him but if he gets me upset don't be shocked if inuyasha chases him out of the house" Kagome went to the door and asked him in to the living room "inuyasha this is Hojo a friend of mine from school, and Hojo this is inuyasha" inuyasha looked back for a moment and snorted well Sota laugh. Kagome sat down at the low table and Hojo sat down next to her "so that's him" Hojo asked as he looked at inuyasha still playing video games with Sota, Kagome nodded "so what are you up to" she asked "Hojo smiled "well we have a big test next week" Kagome sighed and said "well my doctor don't want me doing too much right now, I was lucky to have my mom let me go see my other friends yesterday" Kagome looked down "that's not why you came here is it" she asked. Hojo didn't know what to say "well that's not true… Eir told me about inuyasha and how he was no good for you so I thought I would see him for myself" Kagome rolled her eyes "look I am not going to say it again… what I do with my life is up to me not them…" Kagome looked over at Sota and Inuyasha who were now play fighting because inuyasha thought Sota was cheating at the game, they both stopped and looked over at Hojo and kagome Inuyasha's nose was taking in Hojo scent when he sneezed. Sota let go of inuyasha and went to go get a drink, inuyasha got up and took his sword off and placed it on the low table as he sat down. Hojo looked at Inuyasha's sword and stood up "well I got to get going now" Hojo was white in the face as he ran to the door and left "what I do" inuyasha asked as Kagome laughed her ass off at what just happen.

A few days after the whole Hojo stopped by and Inuyasha's sword incident Kagome had to go back to her family doctor for a checkup to see how she was doing and to see if she could go back to school yet .Kagome and inuyasha took a taxi to the doctor's office, when they got there kagome signed in and they took a seat on the other side of the room. Not too long after they got there a women walked in with a little baby, Kagome smiled and rubbed the back of Inuyasha's neck "a few more months and we'll have our own little kid" inuyasha smiled at the thought of a little pup that looked like him running around hitting and biting weaker pups; but his happy little day dream didn't last long, the doctor came to the door and called out "Kagome Higurashi" Kagome stand up and walked over to the doctor "just this way" the doctor said as inuyasha got up and followed kagome but doctor had other ideas "um sir… you can't come back here" kagome laugh "its ok doctor, he's the father of baby" the doctor gave a feeble smiled "sorry I didn't know come this way you two" kagome and inuyasha followed the doctor to room 3 where he took kagome's weight. After that Kagome sat on a patted table "well Kagome if you lay back we'll get a look at the baby for the first time" kagome laid back and the doctor pulled down her skirt a bit and brought her shirt up to her breast. It was then that he took this warm jelly stuff and put some on kagome's tummy, the doctor picked up the little thing "I am going to put a little bit of pursuer on your tummy" the doctor said as he softly laid this small thing on kagome's tummy. Kagome gave a small laugh as the doctor moved it around on her tummy till he found the small baby "there you are, it's still small but it looks good for his age so far. The baby looks to be around a month and a half or two months along so far" the doctor said as he turned a TV screen towered kagome and inuyasha. Inuyasha was taking back by the fact his pup was around the size of a peanut, He was at a loss of words. Kagome smiled and placed her hand on Inuyasha's "see that is are till little one" she said in a soft voice, inuyasha just puffed up and looked like a proud father. The doctor took and image with his thing and printed a few out "now kagome I want you back in another months so I check the baby's growth, now I also what you to call if you have any questions at all" Kagome smiled as she took a towel and wiped off the jelly. The doctor handed inuyasha the images of the baby "I'll see you two next month" and walked out the door.

Inuyasha and kagome didn't take a taxi home when they left, kagome had wanted to stop and get something at Wacdonald's to celebrate the day. Inuyasha got a table well Kagome got what she wanted. Inuyasha didn't like fast food much; he always got really sick after eating it. Kagome came back with a small soda for inuyasha and an ice cream cone for herself "the doctor gave you the pitchers right" she asked as she set the soda down in front of him, he nodded as he took a sip of his soda "good I know mama would love to see the little thing" she gave a giggle as inuyasha put his cup down and took her by the hand and pulled her next to him "I love you" he whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They sat there for some time till kagome was done with her ice cream. When they got up to leave they in to kagome's friends, she smiled "hello everyone" Eir walked on by her and inuyasha well Yuka and Ayumi stayed and talked "hello" they both said at the same time. Kagome smiled "want to see a pitcher of the baby that we had taken well we were at the doctors" she asked well she nudged inuyasha to take them out. Inuyasha took it out of his pocket and handed to kagome who then showed to her two friends "awe kagome it's so small" Ayumi pasted the image to Yuka who just awed at it "so when are you due?" Ayumi asked kagome smiled "in seven to eight months from now" Yuka handed back the image "well we better get back to Eir before she kills us" they said. Kagome nodded "it was nice seeing you two again" and inuyasha and kagome left and went back on their way home.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful, but they didn't mind at all. When they got back to the shrine Kagome's mother was out with Sota at the store, Kagome went upstairs and took a nap well inuyasha helped the old man do stuff around the shrine. It was an hour before Kagome's mother came home with Sota to find inuyasha sweeping the walk ways of the shrine. Sota ran up to inuyasha "where is sis, how is she doing" he asked inuyasha rolled his eyes and waited till kagome's mother came over to say anything "well the doctor said she's fine and wants her to come back in month or so" inuyasha said then looked up at the house that was not far from where they were standing "kagome was taking a nap not too long ago so she might still be asleep but I want show you what we got from the doctor till she is up" he said as went back to his work, Kagome's mother smiled walked up to the house with Sota asking her if she knew what they had that they were going to every one later.

The smell of food cooking woke kagome from and horrid dream that left her in a cold sweat and in tears. She slowly got out of bed ad walked to the bath room and turned the water on in the sink and washed the sweat and tears away before going down stairs to go talk to her mother. She found her at the stove cooking pancakes for inuyasha "hello mama, have you seen inuyasha" she said as she sat down "oh he's out side with Grandpa" kagome smiled and said "the doctor gave us and image of the baby today, it's so small" kagome's mother nodded "yes well that's how things are, are you up to going out and getting inuyasha and grandpa for a snack" her mother asked as she put plates of food on the table, kagome nodded "I am not really hungry right now so I'll have some tea mama" and with that she got up and walked outside to get the two. Kagome tried sneaking up on inuyasha but it didn't work as she had planned and he knew she was coming "mom made a snack for you two" she said as she put her arms around inuyasha back and kissed him on the cheek. They all walked back to the house and sat down around the table in the kitchen, kagome and inuyasha sat next to one another talking about going back through the well will kagome's mom and grandpa talked about getting a few more things to place around the shrine when kagome took the photo out of Inuyasha's pocket placed it her mother's hand and they all fell salient. Inuyasha pot his arm around kagome when her mother asked "so this is the little guy" her mother pasted to over to grandpa who just had a big smile on his face as he patted inuyasha on the back "well done boy I bet he'll be just like you and be really strong" inuyasha rolled his eyes "you just want him to be a slave of the shrine" he said jokingly grandpa laughed as he handed the photo over to Sota who just looked at image and didn't see anything "um sis I don't see anything" he said as he leaned over to his sister who pointed to the little blob on the photo "see that? That's the baby in side of me" kagome said as she ruffed up Sota's hair "that little thing is a baby?" he asked and kagome nodded. When they were all done eating there snack kagome got up and picked up all the plats and put them in the sink "Mama I want to go spend some time with my friends on the other side of the well again for a week or so… we really need to get back on are quest" she said as she walked up behind inuyasha and leaned down and but her arms around his neck. Inuyasha nodded and put his head back and kissed kagome on the cheek and looked at kagome's mother and old man "she'll be in good hands" he said and Kagome's mother and grandpa looked at one another before the old man said "I know I can't stop you to but just be careful and if anything happens come back here" kagome jumped up and down and ran over to her grandpa and gave him a big hug "thank you thank you" she said.

The next day they packed and where off through the well. Then they got through to the other side they hanged back at the well where inuyasha told kagome what he did the last they were there. He had her sit down well he told her "I kind of killed Kikyo last time we were here, she came after me well I walked back to the village and demanded me to go to hell with her again. I told her I wouldn't but she didn't want to hear it so I pulled out my sword and hit her with a Wind scar, when it was over all that was left was dust" kagome was shocked, he had killed his first love, it must have been so hard on him she thought as she hugged him. Inuyasha didn't cry but was sad that he had done it. After a few minutes they got up and walked to the village without saying a word to one another but held on to one another's hand, everyone was outside of Kaede's hut. Sango was helping Kaede in her garden will Miroku was keeping an eye on Shippo when they walked up to them "hello every one" kagome called out. Her friends had thought it would be another two weeks before they say kagome and inuyasha again. Kagome hugged Sango and Shippo well inuyasha went to go see what Kaede was up to "hey old hag, what are you doing" he asked, Kaede just started as him and said "I am tending to my garden if you must know" inuyasha hoped up on the wooden fence and folded his arms "kagome is doing well her doctor said the baby is fine" Kaede smiled "that's good to know, you must be filled with joy after hearing this" inuyasha smiled and looked over at his friends around his mate, he was glad to be back in his time but he liked living in kagome's time. He gave a soft sigh "what is it inuyasha" Kaede asked as she got up and walked over to him. Inuyasha twitched his ears "I like being back here… but I like being in kagome's time" Kaede patted him on the leg "that's understandable, one does not feel as threaten as they are here" inuyasha nodded at Kaede's words. Kagome decide to stay the night and they would start back up on their quest the next day. Kagome and the others went to sleep in Kaede's hut well inuyasha went for a walk by himself; he ended up at the tree he had spent many days and nights waiting for kagome to come back. He jumped up in to it and sat down on the warning branch and rested his back on the trunk drifted in to sleep.

Kagome and the other woke to find that inuyasha had not yet return from his walk "I am worried about him" Sango said as she looked over at kagome "he's fine, he wouldn't go too far for long" kagome said as she took her back pack outside and sat it down near the door. Inuyasha woke when the warmth of the sun light fell on his face, he yawned and stretched and hopped out of the tree. Kagome and the others were just about to set out "look Inuyasha's back" Miroku said and kagome was glade they wouldn't be leaving without him "where ready to get going, how about you" kagome asked as inuyasha walked up to the group and yawned "I could use some more sleep but we can get going" he said as put his arm around kagome who nodded and the where off. They didn't stop for food or rest till late in the after evening, kagome picked a spot near a slow stream to spend the night. Miroku and inuyasha started a fire well, kagome and Sango filled the water bottles. Later kagome took out some cups of soup and made dinner for everyone. When inuyasha and kagome was done they got up and went for a walk, it was starting to turn in tonight when they sat down near a tree and looked up at the sky "inuyasha tell me, do you still want to become a full demon" kagome asked as she was looking up at the sky. Inuyasha twitched his ears "yeah of course I do" he said now looking down at a village in a valley "your purity strong already don't you think" kagome said now just staring out in to space, inuyasha snorted "be quiet well ya, I am going to become a full demon. I have already made my mind up, so quit bugging me about it well you" inuyasha said as he now looked up at the stars. Kagome looked over at inuyasha who was still looking up at the stars "I've been thinking, there is nothing wrong with staying the way you are, I mean why not stay a half demon" she paused and looked down "to be honest I like you the way you are" inuyasha snorted again "that's ridicules" kagome grabbed him by the hair "what's so ridicules? Can't you be just a little serous" she asked inuyasha turned his head and kagome started at him looking him in the eye "what is it now" he asked as kagome let go of his hair "Inuyasha…" she started to something but didn't finish it " inuyasha twitched his ears "come on spit it out" he said as he stand up. As he stood up he picked up a scent that made him look behind him and give a low growl. Kagome got up "what is it" she asked as she took a hold of his side inuyasha pulled his sword free of its scabbard "it's Naraku, go and get the others" he said as he ran off to find him.

Kagome ran as fast as her feet could take her back to her friends. She was now wishing her and inuyasha had stayed with the others. After a few minutes of flat out running she could see the soft glow of their fire, as she got closer she tripped and fell flat on her face in front of her friends. Kagome moaned in pain as she got up on her knees "Inuyasha is off in the woods looking for Naraku, we were talking and he picked up his scent" she said as Sango helped her up the rest of the way. Miroku picked up his staff "we better get going" he said Sango nodded "Kirara lets go" she said as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu as Kirara transforms. Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder "are you going to be all right" he asked Kagome nodded as she abed her bow and her quiver "we have to hurry" she said as they all got on the now huge Kirara. It didn't take long for them to find inuyasha and Naraku; they could hear the sound of inuyasha yelling out wind scar and the sound of the blast hitting the trees around him. Kirara landed a go ten feet behind inuyasha.

Inuyasha snorted "took you all long enough" he said as Kagome came running up behind him "the jewel" she said in a tone that had fear in it "its almost put back together" inuyasha growled and lift his sword to his shoulder "this is going to end here Naraku" Naraku gave a half heated laugh "oh and so pose you planning on killing me the same way you did Kikyo" he said as he took of his mask.

Sesshomaru looked down off the side of the cliff as Jaken talked to Rin. "Jaken, take care of Rin" he said as she stared off in to space, Jaken bowed his head "yes me lord" he then turned to Rin "come Rin" he began walking off as Rin bowed her head and skipped off after Jaken. Once they were gone Sesshomaru jumped off the cliff and began descending down in to the woods; where Naraku's scent was coming from and with it he also picked the scent of his brothers as well.

Inuyasha growled as he charged after Naraku with his teeth bared and ears flat. As he got closer he jumped up as he put his sword on his, Kagome took an arrow out of her quiver and notched it in the bow well Sango jumped on Kirara and too the sky with her Hiraikotsu well Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder who hand his left hand ready to take the prayer beads that kept his Kazaana in check. As inuyasha was closing in for his first go at Naraku, Naraku lift up his fur pelt and these things that look like roots and Saimyosho came out to meet inuyasha and the others. Miroku let go of his right hand and picked up his staff and began hitting the Saimyosho with it. Kagome shot off a few arrows at the ones that where close well Sango throw her Hiraikotsu which killed off less the half of the Saimyosho. Inuyasha smirked when he had cut throw Naraku's defense and let off and energy blast "Wind scar" he yelled but when he landed on the ground and the dust settled Naraku looked like he didn't even a scratch on him. It was then that Sesshomaru showed up.

* * *

No deleted parts in this chapter.


End file.
